


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adore U Era, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bottom Jeonghan, First Time Blow Jobs, Hate Sex, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, M/M, One-sided Enemies to Lovers, They don't get any work done, Top Lee Chan | Dino, Top chan, Tutoring, Underage Sex, Work In Progress, Yoon Jeonghan-centric, implied verkwan - Freeform, porn with somewhat of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Chan needs help with his grades and the only person that can help him with it is the person with the highest grades in school.Only problem?The person with the highest grades in school is Yoon Jeonghan,who Chan absolutely can't stand.
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 10





	Untitled

**3:52 PM**

"Shouldn't you be doing something about your failing grades instead of just going out and causing trouble?"

Chan rolled his eyes at Seungkwan's statement."You say that like I can do anything about my failing grades."He said."If I fail it's fine,I'll just repeat this year."


End file.
